Dim candles
by HighwayToYaoiland
Summary: Ciel's a teenage boy and is trying to hide what happens in the night, Sebastian knows full well what's going on and decides to confront Ciel about it. [ SebaCiel, Oneshot, Yaoi, Smut, Reviews are always welcomed! ]


**NOTE::** **Another fanfiction c: I'm realising that I love to write oneshots between pairings of Black Butler. Graphic content warning. I don't own any characters being used in this, sadly.**

 **\- HighwayToYaoiland**

Ciel woke up, the manor was silent again. The teenager looked down his sheets, his face reddening. The bluenette sighed frustratedly and jumped out of bed. Although he was still tired, Ciel was desperate to hide these personal 'happenings' from the Phantomhive staff.

Getting out of the bed in such a rush, the bluenette tripped over the stained sheets he'd been grabbing off of the bed, falling to the floor. " _Shit!_ " With his eyepatch off, Ciel couldn't risk getting walked in on by someone other than Sebastian, let alone the embarassment of his 'habits' being noticed.

The door knocked enough for Ciel to hear it as he sat on the floor, entangled in the damp bedsheets.

"I heard a bump, is everything alright in there young master?" The butler stood outside talking in a soft tone through the door as to not wake the servants, and talking loud enough for only Ciel to hear. Knowing it was only Sebastian, the bluenette sighed in relief slightly; knowing that if worst came to worst and the butler walked in, he wouldn't have to explain the faustian contract seal.

"I-I'm fine." Ciel stuttered as he tried to climb from the ever entangling bundle of sheets which seemed to hold him down to the floor; making more bumping sounds with every movement.

Hearing this, Sebastian chuckled and decided to see for himself if his perception of Ciel's actions were right. "Young master it's rather improper that I stand aside while my master seems to be having a crisis. I'm coming in." Before Ciel could say anything more, the door handle was pushed. Consequently, Sebastian was stood over Ciel with a profoundly smug smirk plastered on his face.

"My my, it seems you have been exploring your anatomy, my lord."

Face flushed bright red, the bluenette angrily muttered. " _Shut up_." while he continued to struggle on the floor childishly. The tall, slender butler stood and watch for a moment before placing down the glowing candles in their holder on the side of Ciel's nightstand; he turned to face the bluenette once more. Ciel sat there huffing tiredly as he felt his face burn with embarassment "Are you going to help me or not?"

Sebastian leaned towards Ciel's face. "As you wish." Picking up the tomato-faced boy caught in the bundle of damp sheets and quickly seperating them. Sebastian placed Ciel on the bed before folding the damp sheets; the raven haired butler chuckled quietly to himself.

Ciel reached for the water on the side of his bed, knocking it over on himself accidentally. "Forgive me for saying this my lord, but it seems you've been very careless tonight." The butler's smirk only widened as Ciel glared furiously. "Since you're such an eager loyal dog tonight, you can lick the sheets clean." Ciel laughed, before looking back up at Sebastian; consequently with the boy's face dropping.

While Ciel had said it to try and repulse the butler, Sebastian had began literally licking the sheets clean; his tongue running over all the white stains from Ciel's 'activities' while the butler's crimson eyes flashed seductively at Ciel, making the bluenette quiver.

Ciel felt strange watching this, he didn't say anything more but felt something dampen in his groin region. Looking down confused, Ciel's eyes widened as he noticed a lump poking noticeably through the thin white nightshirt fabric. Ciel sat feeling humiliated and thinking to himself ' _Shit!_ '

Sebastian quickly finished licking the stains Ciel left. He moved towards Ciel and stood examining the boy for a second. The butler's eyes clearly became amused at what he'd thought of, "It appears that the young master has something that requires attending to right away." Sebastian mocked; Ciel's face now an even deeper shade of crimson.

Taking off the glove to his left hand with his teeth, exposing his black nails and the faustian contract seal on the back of his hand, Sebastian slid his hand up Ciel's nightshirt and gradually moved towards the lump in Ciel's groin region. The raven haired butler's hand explored further as Ciel sat on the edge of the bed. The butler's hand began massaging Ciel's throbbing member from base to tip.

An embarrassed Ciel gritted his teeth, trying not to give in to Sebastian's actions. The raven haired butler smirked up into Ciel's eyes. "Have I _displeased_ you, young master?" The emphasis on 'displeased' made Ciel shudder, wanting to hear more of the demon's velvet smooth voice. In reponse to the question, the bluenette narrowed his eyes, smirking devilishly at Sebastian. "N-No, you haven't. Keep going."

Sebastian chuckled, his hand started moving faster. The bluenette leaned back onto the bed feeling the friction he craved, closing his eyes letting out a soft moan. The raven haired butler leaned towards Ciel, planting a kiss on the blushing bluenette's soft pink lips.

Ciel propped himself up on the bed with his elbows, opening his eyes to reveal one deep blue eye looking directly into his butler, the eye next to it almost seeming as if it was misplaced; the contract seal between Ciel and Sebastian glowed luminously as the bluenette glared up into the eyes of his butler. "..S-Sebastian, I said t-to keep going~!"

Sebastian grinned at this as his actions continued.

Ciel felt as though he would soon finish in the butler's hand. He moaned louder and started thrusting into Sebastian's hand; they both gradually started synchronising with each other's movements and Ciel's moans got louder.

"Nnnghh~ Seb-Sebastian~ I'm going to.. Ha-Aaaa~" Ciel gave a final energetic thrust into Sebastian's hand while his fluid further dampened the loose nightshirt Ciel was wearing.

The raven haired butler's smirk widened as he looked into Ciel's eyes and licked the sticky white substance, licking and swallowing all of the white substance from his own hand before leaning down to Ciel's level; cleaning the fluids from the bluenette's nightshirt with his tongue.

Ciel lay panting and blushing profusely, looked into Sebastian's eyes as he sleepily muttered. "Stay with me." Sebastian's eyes widened a little, the candles keeping the room illuminated by the flickering candle light.

The raven haired butler tucked Ciel into bed. "I will be with you until the very end, my lord." Ciel drifted off into a deep slumber, Sebastian looking down at Ciel and watching over him protectively.


End file.
